1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder with a spill-collecting plate and more particularly pertains to precluding damage to tables, tablecloths, clothes and the like through the inadvertent spilling of coffee from a cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coffee cup holders, coasters, saucers and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, coffee cup holders, coasters, saucers and the like of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of abating damage from the spilling of coffee through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,720 a combined cup and holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,170 discloses a combination plate and cup holding apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,014 discloses a spill-proof mug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,700 discloses an interfitting plate and cup.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,223 discloses the design of a combined drink cup holder and support.
In this respect, the cup holder with a spill-collecting plate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding damage to tables, tablecloths, clothes and the like through the inadvertent spilling of coffee from a cup.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cup holder with a spill-collecting plate which can be used to preclude damage to tables, tablecloths, clothes and the like through the inadvertent spilling of coffee from a cup. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.